<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only Death Remains by amyponders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495932">Only Death Remains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyponders/pseuds/amyponders'>amyponders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hvitserk one-shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vikings (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Broken Engagement, Broken Promises, Canon Related, Chapel, Cheating, Childhood Sweethearts, Disappointment, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Engagement, Everything Hurts, F/M, Feels, Ficlet, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Need To Stop Hurting My Baby, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sex, Ivar (Vikings) Being an Asshole, Ivar (Vikings) is a Little Shit, Jealousy, Kissing in the Rain, Marriage, Melodrama, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pain, Possessive Ivar (Vikings), Rage, Rain, Random &amp; Short, Reader-Insert, Romance, Short, Short One Shot, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Songfic, Suffering, Tragic Romance, Vikings, Weddings, nicole dollanganger - Freeform, sorry for my wordy pretentious writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyponders/pseuds/amyponders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hvitserk comes home from a raid only to find his sweetheart is marrying another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hvitserk &amp; Ivar (Vikings), Hvitserk (Vikings)/Original Character(s), Hvitserk (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Hvitserk (Vikings)/Reader, Hvitserk (Vikings)/You, Hvitserk/Ivar (Vikings)/You, Ivar (Vikings)/Original Character(s), Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hvitserk one-shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only Death Remains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Songfic inspired by the song Chapel by Nicole Dollanganger. I can't stop making Hvitserk suffer, I'm sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yPgUyinaq_c">Chapel - Nicole Dollanganger</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5F2PKU9CuZS1i48ybXiyEo?si=nJXDBgTTSq6dwG7vzXbEwQ">Spotify Playlist</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hvitserk waited under the rain for her, huddling close to the oak tree where they had once cut open their palms and dropped their blood into the lake, swearing to each other their love eternally. The cold wind mixed with the water, making him shiver violently and increase his nervousness. He brought his hands together and blew his warm breath on them trying to keep himself from freezing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second Hvitserk stepped off the boat from his raid, he’d send word for her to meet him in their favorite spot. Despite Ivar’s efforts to keep them separated by sending him away to get killed </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>under the guise of bestowing him the honor of leading Kattegat’s army against a mighty enemy </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> he’d made a solemn oath to himself that he wouldn’t be defeated. He wouldn’t give his brother the satisfaction of breaking off their engagement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so the fiercest storms at sea, the vicious incursions on foreign lands, and the endless pain-filled nights nursing his own swelling wounds had not been enough to keep  Hvitserk away. Her tender smile and gentle eyes had kept him going. That, and the thought of finally coming home to fall asleep on her soft warm breasts after making sweet love to her, her lithe fingers sliding gently through his disheveled braids, and the steady beat of her heart resonating through her ribs and lulling him to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like that night when he’d asked her before sailing away:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure that you love me? Are you sure you can wait?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes! A thousand times yes!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through the blood, mud, and guts Hvitserk had yearned for the day where he could stand right where he was right now, in their secret place, and kiss her intoxicating lips. Today, she would finally go away with him, away from his brother’s asphyxiating grip and his insidious tendrils that extended over her, wanting to claim her as his own for no reason other than pure spite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hvitserk wondered what was taking her so long. The streets of Kattegat were desolate </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> as empty as they were whenever there was a big gathering somewhere in town </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> and it wouldn’t be too difficult for her to make it here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard a tree branch snapping and turned around to see her standing behind him. She was wearing a beautiful red dress with her hair elaborately tied in ornate braids. Her hands were shaking in front of her though and her eyes had thick tears welled in them, ready to fall down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hvitserk jumped into her arms, mouth searching for her plush lips to drink from her like a thirsty dying man. He burst out laughing, his own heart felt about to implode but she wasn’t moving; instead, she received his affections passively and lifeless, so different from her usual warmth. Her defeated expression told him something wasn’t right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, my love? Aren’t you happy to see me? I made it back for you, Y/N!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence. Her lip was quivering and her eyes looked as stormy and troubled as the sky above. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speak, my darling! Don’t torture me like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her tears finally slid down her lovely pink cheeks and she withdrew her hands from his cold fingers. “I am getting married today. So please don’t touch me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Married? What do you mean married?” Hvitserk inquired desperately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The temple is full of flowers and sage.” She smiled a little perturbed as if trying to convince herself that there was no turning back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying! How can this be?” His voice cracked as he reached out to her once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, stay away.” She backtracked, avoiding his searching hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To stand there and not be allowed to touch her hurt worse than the endless days he’d spent away from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hvitserk collected his racing thoughts to ask her who she was marrying. He had to know who’d stolen the sun from his sky. She shook her head and he repeated his question, louder this time, a crazed look forming in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ivar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hvitserk’s heart shrunk inside his chest. He’d done it. Ivar had done it. He’d finally managed to completely destroy his life. His brother’s evil grin flashed in his mind and the purest rage that Hvitserk had ever felt in his life jolted through his limbs and made the cold leave his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t understand. You promised me- We promised each other- </span>
  <em>
    <span>You lied to me?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He shouted in anger, before scoffing: “No, Y/N, this isn’t you! It can’t be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not good. I’ve never been true. And you should know that I love him and I don’t love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her merciless words pierced his heart irreparably, and at that moment Hvitserk knew what he had to do; it was as clear as day. His brother would pay with his life. Only a cruel death remained for Ivar.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look me up on Tumblr! deans-ch-ch-cherrypie.tumblr.com</p><p>In case you want to support me: https://ko-fi.com/amyponders</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>